Unused Content
The game files of Yume Nikki contain some unused content, which are listed here. Note: This article is very out of date. Until it is updated, please visit Yume Nikki's article on The Cutting Room Floor for current information and even more unused content. Locations Madotsuki's Room Ƒxƒ‰ƒ“ƒ_.gif|A cracked window. Round_pillow.png|A round, rose coloured pillow. Trash.png|A sprite for the trash can with paper inside. More_unused_stuff.png|More unused designs. Unused_AutoTile.png|An unused autotile. Window_Reflection.png|A reflection in Madotsuki's window. Number World Unusednumberworldtile.png|Unused tile that resembles a streetlight Magicant_gate.gif|This gate was used in previous versions of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql-HvEwkPGI Neon World Within the game's files is a parallax background that, although it seems finished, is found nowhere in the game. When adding a party member (mentioned below), this background scrolls by in Neon World.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JibL1VdmAug Puddle World A Japanese Torii gate appears in the tileset. The Flower Path Interacting with the flowers in the Flower Path (the place connecting the Sky Garden to The Ghost World) calls a common event that is meant to play from a sound file named 'flower', but it cannot be played as the file doesn't exist. Hell On older versions of the game, the Fat effect was supposed to be retrieved from Hell, by interacting with a funhouse mirror. But later it was changed to The Docks. However, the sprites for the mirror are still in the game, and the mirror is in the Debug Room. Funhouse_Mirror.png|The mirror. Funhouse_Mirror_Gif.gif|The mirror animated. The Spaceship While the ship is not falling or grounded, and before the falling event is triggered, a map event is continuously triggered. This event has a 1 in 41 chance of calling a common event that is meant to play a nonexistent sound file named 'ポーン' in 1 of 4 different pitches. Forest World & Graffiti World On the tileset of the Forest World, there is a design of a table with a cup. However, it goes unused. On the tileset of the Graffiti World and Forest World, there are two unused confetti tiles. Unused Table.png|Unused table from Forest World Confetti.png|Unused confetti tiles Mars There is an unused door graphic in the tileset of Mars-san's room. It fits perfectly on one of the walls, but it just isn't there. FC World C A huge part of FC World, known as FC World C, is unreachable. There are also a few other things that go unused that are listed below. Fcunused.gif|An island with four statues exists in the files but goes unused. Unused_FC_tree's.png|These tree designs exist in the files, but are not used in the game. FOREVER_ALONE.png|For comparison, only this design is used to represent trees in FC World. Unused_tiles.png|Six more unused tiles, which deviate from FC World's art style. Sewers In the Sewers tileset, a tile goes unused. Other Character sprites In the charset folder, the file "イベント_006.xyz" contains an unused design. Thing.png|The design as it appears in the file. Thing_Mockup.gif|What the animation of it would look like. In the files, there are unused sprites for the Buyo Buyo in a different art style. This could possibly mean that they were never meant to be in a FC World, but rather, one of the main ones. This was true in version 0.06, as they were housed in the Barracks Settlement, using these graphics.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4tY9K7H8Lk Unused sprites also exist for a train passenger and the Submarine Fish has a lighter and less detailed version of its design in the files. The Kinoko-sans in the FC Basement have an unused variation with darker and lighter colors, but are otherwise the same. Despite being unused, they are found in the same charset file as the used version. The first mushroom in it remains the same. Unusedbuyo.png|Unused Buyo Buyo design Unused Train Passenger.png|Train Passenger Unusedfish.png|The submarine fish in a different palette キノコ2.png|The unused Kinoko-san variation Adding a Party Member Another Party member can be added to your party, but this is not part of the gameplay itself. It is nameless and there are no sprites associated with it. Having it in your party causes several scripts in the game to change. The party member requirement prevents events that should be "called" from being triggered directly. *All Toriningen disappear. The Toriningen Party and the lunatic in the Mall are not removed. *The top-left cupboard in the Guillotine Room will disappear. If you stand on it's former tile and press the action button, then you will end up in front of one of the eight cupboards in the Number World. If you enter the world again, then the cupboard will have returned to its rightful spot. This works in the bigger version of the Guillotine Room, too. *If you wake up, you will be unable to move. You can still open your menu. *You can always do the Witch's Flight event, even if you don't have the Witch effect, but only if you walk off the edge of the top tile of the Mall Rooftop. *An unused background appears in Neon World (explained above). References Category:Content